


What Magic is this?

by ChiBi_anne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Mpreg, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiBi_anne/pseuds/ChiBi_anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magic that killed Sheriff Graham didn't go as planned. He wakes up in a different realm on the night of a full moon. He no longer looks human, but wolf one that's larger then normal wolves. Its on this night that he runs into Lupin, and flees for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Death

-Prolog: Death –

~Storybrook 2011~

The pain it his chest was intense he was dying, and he knew it was Regina’s doing. He hadn’t planned to die so soon after remembering everything, but he should have known that she would make quick work of him. His fate had been sealed the moment he became closer to Emma Swan, and started to remember things.

The pain was intense his vision started to blur then the world went dark. The pain and pressure in his chest ceased to exist. His body crumpled to the ground as all life left him. The coroner came and retrieved his body he was buried the next day no autopsy was done. His death was labeled as cardiac failure.  
The truth that was hidden from everyone was the magic had taken his life. A Evil Queen had used some of her remaining magic to crush the man’s heart. One wonders why her magic worked so well especially in a land that had no magic. The few times magic had found its way into this land before it was unpredictable and never had the results expected.


	2. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham wakes up to find himself in a forest that smelt at first like home. He finds himself in the form of a wolf instead of human. He is chased through the forest by Remus in werewolf form.

~June 6 1993 Forbidden Forest~

POV: Sheriff Graham

A mournful howl carries deep in the forest another howl higher in pitch answers back. This is the first thing that reaches my ears. Is this the afterlife? I always believed that once you died that was it there was no more. Dampness soaks through my clothing and into my skin causing me to shiver… Wait cold and clothes? 

I try to open my eyes, but they refuse to move so instead I take note of everything I’m feeling. My head hurts like something slammed into the back of my skull. My body is starting to ache from the cold hard surface I’m lying on. I breathe in deeply and the smell of dirt, pine, and moss fills my senses. Smells like home is the only thing I can think of at first. 

My mind starts to grow fuzzy but it snaps back into high alert at the sound of someone or something trampling through nearby undergrowth. Another howl louder and closer rings in my ears as I breath in I catch the smell of dog…..no wait not dog wolf. I can’t explain how I knew this, but it was like instinct I could also tell the wolf was male. Another scent hit my nose human male yet it seemed to be over powered by the wolf smell. Was there a human in trouble? What of myself would I be next?  
  
The trampling sound is closer a snuffling sound also reaches my ears causing my breathing to accelerate. How long would it be before the wolf found me? It seemed to be filled with rage if the snarls the beast let out every now and again was any indication. I try once more to open my eyes at first I got the same results as earlier, but then it started to lightly rain hitting my face and freeing my eyelids from whatever was keeping them from moving.  
  
My eyes were only open a crack and everything was blurred at first but after blinking a few times my vision cleared. I could tell it was night time and could see the rain falling from the sky as I open my eyes wider I’m able to make more out clouds and a moon a very bright full moon. Snapping branches to my left no more than eight feet away catch my ears. I need to move I try to sit up but my body won’t follow the command I’m giving it. Everything feels like it should be working fine so why won’t it follow orders?  
  
My head is hurting worse than it had earlier but I can’t focus on that right now. I tilt my head so I can look down at my body. All I notice is where my chest should be but what I see is thick fur that looks black but is actually a very dark blue. My breathing starts to exhilarate as I panic the fur starts to rise and fall in time to my breathing. I kick out in panic not understanding what was happening. I bight back a scream that escaped as a whimper when I notice instead of my normal human legs kicking out it was dog legs. They had thick black claws and were covered in the same color fur as what’s I had seen on my chest.  
  
Dog how could I be a dog was I reborn I always thought that was a crock? Had the Evil Queen’s magic somehow gone wrong and I had been transformed? A menacing growl jerked my attention to a broken tree stump a foot from me what I saw made me stop breathing completely. The form was shaped like a human but also wolf. What kind of sorcery was this a man wolf was it a half bread? But then shouldn't there be something more human about it than just having the shape of a human body?  
  
There wasn’t time to keep asking myself these questions I rolled from my back onto my stomach. The movement caught the attention of the creature, and it started moving quickly in my direction snarling and snapping.  
  
The claws on my front paws dug into the earth as I shoved myself up on my feet. There was no time to look around I would have to run blind. I forced my legs into action running foreword into a thicker part of the forest. I felt teeth scrape lightly against the hide of my neck if I had been a second slower he would have taken a chunk out of me.  
  
The fur along the top of my back was standing on end. He was right behind me I didn’t have much of a lead on him. I could feel hot saliva drip onto my hind legs every so often. I took a sharp turn diving for a thick clump of bramble bushes. A thump followed my movements and a yip the other creature had reacted a moment too slow, and had crashed head long into a tree.  
  
I forced myself to crawl quickly deeper into the patch. Thorns found my flesh through my fur and broke off inside me. I could see an opening ahead I looked behind me hearing a howl from the direction I had came from. The beast wasn’t following me in, but how long would it be before it found a way around?  
  
I broke through the patch I have no idea why I thought this was home when I first smelled it. This place was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It smelled dark, unfriendly, and unwelcoming there was the smell of unfamiliar creatures that I was sure I would never be able to put a name to if I saw them. I looked to the left then right it was raining harder now and a breeze had started blowing hard.  
  
My ears twitched as it listened for anything approaching I tilted my head up and breathed in. I didn’t smell him I took a few cautious steps forward and froze. The wind had changed he was headed in my direction from a southern direction. A growl left my muzzle as I sprang in the opposite direction I had been going. I had a head start even if it wasn’t as big as I wished it was. My progress was fast at first but the pain from my head and then from the thorns that sank deeper into me the longer I ran started to slow me down.  
  
Im going to die again I just know it. He was right behind me again I could feel him at my heels. There were two different paths coming up in front of me. I had to hope one of them would work to my advantage to lose the beast. I could hear water running like from a creek it was coming from the path on the left. I have tracking expertise and know water was a good place to loose someone that was chasing you. I made a beeline for the left hand path.  
  
It looked like I had made the right choice there were a lot of obstacles I could dodge around that the larger creature was having problems with. It was working he was falling farther behind from the sounds of it. I turned my head to check to see his positioning. Why did it seem like he wasn’t going as fast as he had been before?  
  
I swiveled my head back around so I wouldn’t run into anything, and my stomach seemed to drop right out of me. For the little bit of time I had been watching my enemy I had been getting closer to a dead end without realizing it. My flanks were heaving I could smell my own fear there was nowhere to go, unless it was back in the direction of the beast, or down. The dead end had led to a cliff about fifteen feet over a creek.  
  
I was out of any real choices if I jumped I would die, and if I charged the beast I would more than likely die. I was bigger then a normal wolf from what I could tell, but he was gigantic compared to me. I took a step backward closer to the edge of the cliff.  
  
My enemy was almost upon me I did the only think I could think of something my instinct was screaming at me not to do. I sprang hurtling my body at the creature as my body makes contact it falls backward to the ground. I had surprised it but not for long just as I tried to dart away I got razor sharp claws to my shoulder. A high pitched whine left my muzzle I jerked away from the claws and lashed out with my own digging them into one of the creature’s arms.  
  
I felt teeth trying to close into the side of my neck I was able to get away from them by kicking out with one of my back legs into the enemy’s jaw. I started to sprint away but found myself slammed to the ground as my feet are knocked out from under me. The beast makes a grab for one of my hind legs I jerk it away jumping up.  
  
He makes a swipe at me and I lung foreword sinking my teeth into his meaty arm. He lets out a pained roar I feel myself being lifted up and flung. My body makes hard contact with a group of boulders black spots form before my eyes. I think a few ribs are broken I force myself to see past the spots.  
  
He’s at my side I feel his claws cut into the side of my face I blindly snap out at him this time catching his hand between my jaws. He lifts me into the air and tries to shake me free of his hand but I stubbornly hold on. I don’t see his other hand raise and bash into my head almost snapping my neck. My grip on his hand loosens and once more I’m flying this time right over the side of the cliff. I welcomed oblivion as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. All I could think was how glad I was that I wouldn’t be able to feel my own death this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment let me know how lousy or good this is?


	3. Confussion of a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finds himself in the forest and without clear memory's of what happened the night before. His top goal is to get himself back to the Shrieking Shack and safety.

Remus POV:  
I shiver violently my body is one big mass of pain. I haven’t felt this way since before I started taking the wolfsbane potion those words echo in my head and then it clicks. My eyes slam open I didn’t take the potion I had forgotten dear gods. I had almost attacked Harry and his friend if it hadn’t been for Snape I might have… No I can’t bare to think of it. What had stopped me from tearing Snape from limb to limb? 

The memory’s from last night where a blur at most only certain things standing out, like Sirius transforming into Padfoot and trying to lure me away from the others. My wolf was having none of it if it hadn’t been for the howl that called to my wolf I would have more than likely done something that could never be forgiven.  
  
My stomach was turning at the thought of all the harm I could have done rolling from my back to my side I retch up what little I have in my stomach in the grass. Grass so that explains why I’m more cold than normal. Usually sometime during the night of a full moon I find my way back to the shrieking shack where I have a small pile of blankets that I keep so I can slip into the middle for warmth.

I turn my head away from my sick wishing I had a wand to vanish it. From the pale gray of the sky I would say it was no later than six in the morning and we were in for more rain. I needed to force myself to move since I needed to get to the shack where it was safer and warmer. My vision swam as I forced my protesting body into a sitting position.  
Bloody Hell no wonder I was hurting so bad there where scratches all over my torso and legs. There was also a very nasty bite mark on my arm and hand they looked like they had almost torn all the way through to the other side. How did they happen? Did I do them to myself? I force myself to re go through the images from last night my searching stops when I remember a wolf and how the wolf inside me saw him as a threat to his territory and attacked. It had put up a solid fight, but hadn’t stood a chance against him in that form. 

I exhale a shaky breath as I forced myself to my feet before finally really looking around to get my bearings. I was in the middle of the forbidden forest one of the worst areas to find one’s self it was home to the most dangerous of creatures. At least I was near the brook it would lead me close to a secret path that I could follow to get to the shrieking shack.  
I would have to be extra careful along the way since I had not a stitch of clothing on. This wasn’t going to be a pleasant experience all I could hope for is that there was some sort of clothing left in the shack from one of my previous transformations. 

I took a stumbling step in the direction of the sound of bubbling water. My legs almost giving out on me my whole body was screaming at me for rest, but I have to ignore it, and push on I have to get to safety. I’m so focused on making my body move that I don’t see a clump of vines at my feet and I trip. I have just enough time to reach out and catch myself on a tree trunk a loud grunt leaves my body at the impact. It takes me some time to push myself away from the tree and continue on. The brook is in view just a few more feet away. Wait a second…. What is that? There is something on the ground its laying partway in the water partway on the bank a few feet from a cliff? It looks like an animal of some kind with black fur, a bear? I move closer no not a bear a wolf but how can that be I have never seen a wolf that big before it’s the size of a black bear or perhaps a little larger its hard to tell. The animals scent finally hits my nose it smelled familiar. A flash of a memory passes through my mind of Moony chasing after a wolf the other wolf fighting back after he was cornered, and then Moony lifting the wolf and tossing him over the cliff. 

The sickness I was feeling earlier when I thought of what I could have done to Harry and the others comes back. The wolf hadn’t wanted to fight but Moony didn’t care the wolf was in his territory. I had killed this poor creature it didn’t matter if I had no control if I hadn’t been so stupid to forget my potion. Wait what was that? I heard something there it is again it sounds like a soft whine, but it can’t be being thrown from that height the creature should be dead.  
I move closer oh blood hell it was still breathing but just barely. I wince as I kneel down beside the wolf my battered body protesting. I slowly reach out a hand to brush along its neck it whimpers but doesn’t try and move. I was wrong about its coat its not solid black but has a blue sheen to it. I need to help this creature if I can something is telling me there is more to the wolf then what there seems. 

I don’t know where I find the strength but I’m able to lift the wolf up and over my shoulder. At least I’m not so cold now and the wolf block’s most my naked body from view. It’s awkward walking with such a heavy weight but with determination I’m able to get us both down the hidden path and to the shack even though I have to pause often. I trip and almost fall as I try and take him through a hidden door in back of the shack. I lose my grip on the wolf and he falls to the ground. There is nothing I can do I won’t be able to lift him again. Perhaps there is something inside that I can use to help me, if not I will have to go for help up at the school and hope help makes it back in time. 

I fumble my way through the hidden entrance, and into the main room of the shack before my legs give out on me. I expected to feel the hard impact of the wooden floor on my body, but it never comes. I look down at myself and note that I’m hovering above the ground. My face heats with embarrassment as I notice for the first time I’m not alone in the room and Madam Pomfrey is there and had used a hovering charm on me. She uses the charm to hover me over to the nearby pile of blankets on the ground. “Where have you been Remus Lupin I didn’t think I need to tell you its easy for you to catch hypothermia being out after a change not only out, but also without a stitch of clothing on.” 

Pomfrey bustled over to me doing a diagnosis scan and muttering under her breath. She uses a spell to heal the marks on my arm and hand before passing me a potion filled vile. I could tell by the look it was a pain reliever I quickly swallowed it down before she could get the chance to lecture me. “Headmaster Dumbledor is waiting up at the castle for you , but you will get some rest before going to see him you foolish man.” She said as she rubbed some cream on a few minor cuts and scrapes I hadn’t even noticed I had. 

“Im sure he just wants to see me to let me know that I have been let go.” Poppy frowned “If that were the case you brought it on yourself dear you know it’s very important to take your potion on the nights of full moons.” She was right of course but I didn’t need her telling me and making me feel bad I was doing a good enough job on my own. “I think you will be surprised though considering the circumstances around last night.” I shake my head as I allow her to help me under the blankets I had been sitting on. “Even if he doesn’t fire me I will resign parents will hear of what happened and they will violently protest a dark creature teaching their children.”

“Well in any case there is no need to worry right now you need your rest just don’t forget after you talk with the headmaster to seek out Harry he’s worried about you.” Harry… shit what about Sirius and the little traitor Peter? I had almost all but forgotten about the events before my changing. “Sirius, what happened…?” My voice sounded panicked and I tried to get up but Poppy held me down. “Sirius is fine somehow managed to escape right under our very noses. Don’t ask me anything more about last night’s events, because I don’t have the whole story, but I’m sure Albus will tell you when you go and talk with him later. ” She removed her hands from my shoulders as I ceased trying to get up once I knew Sirius was ok. “Now sleep or I will force a sleeping drought down your throat.” 

I knew she meant it she could be a force to be reckoned with. I close my eyes I do need the sleep I know my body will feel better once I do so, but I can’t seem to quiet relax enough to drift off something is bothering me. I felt like I was forgetting something, but what was it? My eyes sprang open the injured wolf. “Poppy listen to me please there is a wolf outside the shack he’s injured. I through him of a cliff last night when I wasn’t in my right mind, but he’s still alive please you have to help him.”  
Poppy frowned at me from where she had been laying some clean clothes out for me. “Moony never bit him just slashed at his face with his claws and threw him.” The matron tapped her wand against the palm of her hand. “Remus you know that there is probably nothing I can do especially if he fell from such a height.” She must have seen that I was about to object by the way she looked “I will do what I can I took a oath after all to help all creatures.” I closed my eyes once more and let myself finally drift off to sleep knowing she would do as she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter so sorry the chapters are short to start out with. I promise once I get a little further in the chapters will become thicker. Also Warning this is a slow build to any sexual content,but I promise it will be there.


	4. Escaping Death Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham makes some discoveries while in the hospital wing about Remus and the wolf that almost killed him

~June 9 1993~  
POV: Sheriff Graham  
I can tell by how much pain I feel that death still hasn’t embraced me. How much longer will my escaping from death last before it finally sends a grim to capture me? I can tell I’m no longer where I had landed after falling for one its dry where I’m laying for second I’m lying on something soft like a bed. I try and open my eyes and find success. The brightness of the room at first is over powering and I find myself needing to close my eyes, when I reopen them again I do so slowly so my eyes can adjust. I was right I’m lying on a bed in a room that I can tell must be some kind of medical room from the white paint, and the privacy curtains around the bed. 

Am I back to being a human they wouldn’t bring an animal to such a place surly? I shift my gaze down to my body and groan I’m still a bloody wolf. The sound I made must have been louder then I realized because footsteps are heading my way. The curtain around my bed opens my instincts are to jump away and get into defense posture. All I’m able to do is shift myself into a small ball and even this makes my chest burn like its on fire a whimper escapes my muzzle. “Oh you poor dear you really shouldn’t be moving.” The voice belongs to a woman that must be some sort of medical personal I can tell by the way she is dressed. The woman points a long piece of wood at me… no wait not wood wand it looks a little like a fairy’s wand from where I come from. I had no time to react before being hit by some kind of spell it causes no pain, and I’m still alive but I find myself unable to move.  
/End POV/

Madam Pomfrey moves closer to the bed holding her now still patient. “This would be so much easier if you could speak I have no training in animal medicine.” She gently started to shift the body of the wolf so it was no longer curled in on its self. She spent some time carefully prodding with her fingers around his ribs. “They just don’t seem to be healing at all I have never seen anything like it. I used a low dose of Skele-Gro, but its not really having any effect.” Pomfrey was at a loss she was going to have to call in a specialist if she couldn’t come up with something. She had already tried to use a spell to heal the ribs, but it was like his body was immune to the magic, but that wasn’t exactly right because her magic had worked to heal his minor injuries and it worked to make him immobile. 

“How is he Poppy is there any change?” Remus asked from the other side of the curtain surrounding the bed. “He’s doing about the same poor dear I told ye it was a long shot to get him to recover after such a fall, and my magic has carried things as far as it will go.” The curtain was yanked open “so his bones are still refusing to mend I have never heard of a case like that.” Poppy held him back from the bed as she magiced a potion into the frozen wolf before releasing the spell she had on him. Remus raised an eyebrow “Just a sedative he woke up and started moving about it wasn’t doing his poor bones any good.” Sitting in the chair Remus ran a hand over the sleeping wolfs head. 

“Now Remus I believe we should call in a specialist someone who is more familiar with beasts and ailments to their bodies and how to cure them.” Running a hand over his tired eyes he responded “perhaps your right it’s been days you have done all you can and I don’t want him to suffer if there is some other way to care for him.” “I’m glad you are seeing reason Remus I will send a missive off by owl in the morning.” Poppy seemed to be waiting for him “are you staying then?” Remus nodded “just for a bit you never know if he will somehow break free of the potions hold. “ She gave a nod “I have a monitoring charm on him that will call me if something changes about him.” She pulled the curtain closed and headed in the direction of her office.

“Can you hear me?” the ear of the wolf twitched slightly this was the only movement that came from the wolf. “We will get you better I swear by my magic you will be once more running free in the forbidden forest.” At first Graham had been it a peaceful blackness then a voice spoke close to his ear. The words seemed far away and he didn’t understand them at first. He almost thought of moving deeper into the darkness to escape perhaps if he did he wouldn’t wake up, but then one word became starkly clear to him Magic. So he was in a land of magic he should have realized that medical lady she must be a witch or Fairy.  
Graham fought a battle with his eyelids and won, his eyes opened a crack. There was a blurry form of a man sitting in a chair beside where he lay. He tried to open him eyes further but was unable to. The man appeared to be dressed in old patched dress… No not dress robe. The man shifted “Are you awake you shouldn’t fight the potion you should be resting.” A small snort was all her received in response easy for him to say. How could he rest when one he was so lost, confused, and had someone talking in his ear? 

A gentle touch to his head drew his attention to the scent coming from the man it was familiar, and yet he didn’t know him. “I know you are hurt and scared but really you need to rest and not fight things or you will never heal.” The man spoke so softly like he didn’t want to be over heard why would that be? It wasn’t really that important of a question. 

The fog and darkness were back and swirling in his mind. Graham’s eyes once more closed a image flashed in his mind of the large beast of a wolf that attacked him tension filled him as he realized why the man’s scent was familiar. The wolf this man and the wolf smelled almost exactly alike, pine needles and rain. The only added aspect that made the man’s scent different was the smell of chocolate and books. Why would a man and wolf smell the same even if they were related in some way they shouldn’t smell so close alike? An image of Ruby flashed through his mind over and over that’s it her was a werewolf a dangerous beast. 

Graham knew a logical person would use any means to get away after realizing what he had, but his instincts told him this man wouldn’t harm him he wasn’t like the beast. This time when the darkness came he let it pull him under in the darkness there was no pain and he wouldn’t have to put up with the endless questions he had looping in his mind.

Remus could tell the moment the wolf stopped his struggles he sat back in his chair watching the beast. There for a minute he could swear that the wolf had understood every word he spoke, but that couldn’t be possible they were after all beasts. Yet the beast had also thrown off a powerful spell and it shouldn’t have been able to it was almost like it wasn’t really an animal at all. Shaking his head he stood he was thinking crazy thoughts he was more tired then he thought. 

The curtain around the wolf and Remus once more opened. “Young man I insist you leave now there is nothing you can do for the poor creature all you are doing is running yourself into the ground.” Poppy had returned and she looked ready to fight. Remus sighed standing slowly “I was just about to leave don’t worry you won’t need to cast a spell to banish me. I will be back tomorrow I want to be here when you send off the message to the specialist.” Poppy frowned but didn’t try and talk him out of stopping by in the morning. Remus slipped past her when he realized she wasn’t going to move. As soon as Remus had exited the infirmary silently Poppy pulled the curtain closed once more around her patient and headed for bed.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry about how long this chapter was in coming but I got busy with work and was without internet access for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story that popped into my head one day. I was thinking, What if the magic Regina used didn't work in the way she expected? This is the outcome I'm planing to make this a multiple chapter story that leads up to Remus, Graham, and Sirius getting together starting their own pack. You will find some alterations to Graham namely he will have some magic, and he has a wolf animagus form.


End file.
